Broken Sight
by Rystal
Summary: It's hard to live when you've had something dear taken away from you... Forever. -Story of how Wolf O'Donnell lost his eye. Beware of OC.


Broken Sight

_My version on how Wolf O'Donnell lost his eye. Lorelei is my OC, and yes, she's the adoptive daughter of Andross. Enjoy._

_Takes place about a few months before the game Lylat Wars._

I woke up that morning to the provoking screech of my alarm, waking me up from a fairly peaceful slumber. My hand bashed it off its stand and hard on the floor; the clock fell into pieces on the cold metal floor. Muffling my eyes with the overstuffed pillow, I wished for more sleep.

I didn't like my job. I certainly lacked the proper motivation for the day… Somehow, most people believed this was a happy day for the individual, deserving of celebration. Me, however… I cursed today.

"Are you going to sleep all morning?" a monotonous voice asked.

I replied to the voice with a stifled grunt, sliding the pillow off of my head and glaring at my associate. Like everyday, he was dressed and ready before I even got up.

"Up, up!" the chameleon chanted. He took the wool blanket away, a cold chill of the morning air rushed over me.

"Honestly, Leon …" I groaned. Rolling out of bed and carefully avoiding the broken remains of my now useless clock, I rummaged through the small drawer in my nightstand and found a pair of somewhat clean clothes. I put them on rather unenthusiastically, and collapsed in a heap back on my bed.

Leon sighed and sat beside me, offering an exasperated smile.

"Happy birthday, Wolf," he told me. There it was again… that supposedly _cheerful_ day.

"Happy? Bah. That ain't gonna happen," I muttered. "And if anyone besides you remembers it's today, I'll die of shock."

Leon laughed and stood up again, going on about the Wolfen's latest upgrades. Not really caring for my ship at the moment, I let my thoughts wander into the depths of my mind. I'd probably regret it later, but as I said, I didn't care at the moment.

My birthday… was it a good thing? I suppose it depended on how I looked at it. After all, I hated my life as a mercenary. And working for Andross had turned my life into a catastrophic nightmare. That fool hated everyone he met, and seemed to enjoy ruining my life in particular. I didn't feel comfortable with Andrew or Pigma being part of Star Wolf, either. Things were better when it was just Leon and I.

Leon eventually left me in peace to work with his own affairs, and I knew I had things to do as well. I forced myself out of bed and down the hall.

Things were gloomy in Andross's hideout. Everything was cold and grey, seeming unpleasant and unwelcome. But I suppose that was how he liked it... I wouldn't know.

I reached the next door, and began to enter the pass code for proceeding. The door, however, opened before I could finish- and I looked up to see Lorelei standing before me.

"Oh, hello, Wolf," she said, smiling softly.

Ah, Lorelei… the infamous adoptive daughter of Andross. She was recognized easily around here, but seldom did you come across any outsider who knew of her. It seemed Andross knew how to keep his secrets well- I didn't believe for a second that Corneria knew of her.

The thirty-two year old woman had been fighting along side her father for years. She was pleasant around his followers, but rumored to have adopted Andross's cruel nature for anyone else. Orders from her were the same as orders from Andross: she was essentially the second in command. She was a strong fighter and a loyal personality, very well respected by every Venomian.

Even though she was a grown woman… I often compared her to the likes of a child.

"What are you doing?" she asked, tilting her head like a confused kid.

"I could ask you the same question," I replied simply. I wasn't in the mood to talk right now… perhaps I could get by her. But she only laughed at my answer.

"You don't seem very enthusiastic today," she noted.

"I've got a lot of stuff to do…"

"Even on your birthday?"

Wait- how did she know that? More importantly, why did she care?

"How'd you know?" I asked, honestly curious.

"I know a lot of things…" she retorted.

"I suppose only you would, huh...?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

I sighed and began walking down the hall, only to find that she was following me nonetheless.

"Having a good birthday?" she asked, trying to stir up conversation.

"Not really… I'm probably going to have a lot of work today."

She stopped walking.

"What?" I had a bad feeling about this.

"Well… the only reason I came is because Father wished for me to bring him to you…" She looked almost ashamed to say so.

"Simple-minded bastard…" I muttered under my breath. I then realized how big of mistake that could have been.

She glared at me angrily, changing her pleasant expression. But this response only made me angrier…

_Don't mess with the second in command, you idiot…_ I thought to myself. It didn't matter, though- she took too much faith in Andross, and I needed to change that.

"What's with you?" I asked sarcastically, knowing damn well what was 'with her.'

She grabbed my shoulder and violently jerked me towards her. "I don't appreciate you bad mouthing my father, O'Donnell," she snapped angrily.

"Well, then, it's too bad nobody appreciates your father," I countered. _You idiot! _I knew I shouldn't have been saying such things, but I couldn't resist. I was itching for a fight, anyway.

She pulled out her blaster and placed it firmly against my chest. Her cold, emerald eyes found a place to gaze into my own.

"Would you like to say that again?" she asked, a fierce tone in her voice.

I took the blaster out from under her nose and held it high above my head. She desperately tried to get it back, but I was too tall- it was above her reach.

"_You sure you wanna mess with me?"_ she whispered, now pulling down on my collar.

But that was enough. Lorelei was much too overconfident, and quite frankly it was ticking me off. Someone needed to smack some sense into her… I didn't seem to care how much this would hurt me later.

"I'd love to mess with you, Lorelei."

She suddenly drew away and tried to hit me. I caught her arm and held her down, trying to overpower her constant squirming. She may have been fast, but I was much stronger.

"Lorelei, will you calm down and stop acting like a child?" I snapped. She looked up at me, teary eyed and all, and collapsed onto the cold floor.

"Father…" she whimpered quietly.

"Honestly, you think your so-called father gives a damn about you?"

She was silent to this.

"Well, I'm betting he doesn't. Just like he doesn't care about anyone else around here," I told her bitterly.

"You… he'll kill you…" she said, her voice almost now inaudible.

"And you don't think I already know that? You think I enjoy my pathetic life, working for a bastard like him?"

More silence.

"I don't. I hate my life, Lorelei. I'm here because I don't have a choice…"

"But you had a choice! You never had to come here!" she abruptly yelled.

"No, Lorelei, I didn't have a choice. When a murderous madman calls upon you, you can't just say no. If I refused to come, he would've killed me. I never had a choice. You're the one who made the decisions. You're the one who helped him get this far in the first place."

"He's my father, O'Donnell, and I care about him. What else am I supposed to do? I knew it was wrong, but what was I supposed to do?!"

"For God's sake, why did you ever go with him? You knew everything he was doing! Yet you went with him anyway, and let him turn you into this. You were an innocent child, and you turned into a murderer."

"I am not a murderer!"

"Don't give me that, Lorelei. You had a perfect choice. You were old enough to know what you were doing was wrong; you were perfectly capable of saying no."

"I never killed anyone…"

"Just because you tell yourself the lies, doesn't mean they'll come true. Face it, your father is evil. He's a murderer, and if you're not careful, you'll be like him for the rest of your life."

"…Wolf…"

"Why can't you understand that?"

"…I don't care what happens! I'll stay by his side!" she protested.

"Then you're a fool," I concluded.

"…Y-you…" She stood up and slowly began to walk towards me. "I'm… no fool…"

She swung her fist at me, hard- but this time, it was too fast. I was struck down, surprised the amount of strength she hid behind her small figure. Anger filled my mind, and I got back up and pinned her against the wall by her collar.

I could tell she was intimidated. I smiled, finally feeling the rush of excitement pull over me. I could feel her trying to kick me with her dangling feet.

"Put me down!" she demanded.

I paid no attention. The thrill of the attack had blocked out her speech, I could barely managed to realize she said something at all…

"Having fun?"

A cold voice snapped me back into reality. I dropped Lorelei only to see Andross standing silently behind me. It suddenly hit me of how much trouble I could be in.

"Lorelei, to your room," he said.

"But… Father…"

"_To your room, Lorelei_," he repeated. She looked at me for a mere second; then ran off.

"Enjoying yourself?" he asked, beginning to walk in circles around me. I was quiet, and rather cautious about what I was about to say.

"What are you trying to pull, O'Donnell?"

"Nothing, sir…"

I wasn't usually one to be polite, but Andross was possibly the one person I feared. He glared at me, his eyes seemed to stare right through me.

"Quite frankly, I'm tired of this. You sick dogs are useless to me, I should just do away with you now before you ruin my plans…"

"Sh-shut up!"

"You useless pest!"

I couldn't stand it- I lunged at him. He'd crossed a line with me… but I knew it was a mistake, even before I saw him draw his blade. An unbearable pain stuck my face as I fell to the floor…

I didn't know what had happened. My hand grasped my head to try and numb the pain, but it only became worse… My sight was blurred with red… red… more red… I pulled away my hand, only to see it was covered in blood... _my_ blood…

I could see him coming again, holding his blood-covered knife firmly in his hand. He drew it back, ready to strike…

"Father, _stop!"_

I peered through the red blanket only to see Lorelei fall before me. She had… shielded me? But… why…?

Andross stood there for a moment, holding a bewildered facial expression of shock and confusion. He stared at Lorelei, unable to speak. Turning around, he left us together on the floor.

Lorelei turned and stared at me, a thin line of blood stained below her eyes… Something like that wouldn't heal, never. I tried to speak, but even as I opened my mouth, no words could be heard.

The pain was awful… Red polluted everything, I couldn't see past the stains… And slowly, I gave in to the pain and my consciousness drifted away.

There you have it.

Star Fox © Nintendo…


End file.
